efedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWA Summerbash
Summerbash Ultimate Four Way for the RWA Championship: Gaara © vs. The Crow vs. Akuma vs. Luigi Ultimate Four Way for the World Heavyweight Championship: The Prince of Persia © vs. Bruce Lee vs. The Punisher vs. Deadpool The Rock vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin Reaper X vs. DWF's Keller RWA American Heavyweight Championship: "Badass" Bart Simpson © vs. Homer Simpson Superman vs. Captain Marvel No. 1 Contender's Match: Reptile vs. XWE's Lucario (Winner will get a future title shot to any RWA or XWE title) UCA World Heavyweight Championship: 50 Cent © vs. Walter Scott Keith Austin vs. Red Hood Inferno Match: Shang Tsung vs. Scorpion RWA Internet Championship: M. Shadows © vs. Parallax Anti-Venom vs. Spiderman MITB Briefcase on the Line: Captain America vs. Winter Soldier RWA Women's Championship: Cammy © vs. Wonder Woman RWA Tag Team Championship: Cyber Initiative © vs. All That Remains Boba Fett vs. Darth Ryder Triple Threat Match: CM Punk vs. TGO (The Great One) vs. Danny Jackpot Darkseid vs. Bane UCA Showcase Fatal 4 Way Elimination Falls Count Anywhere Match: Master Chief vs. Max Payne vs. Mike Lowery vs. Marcus Burnett Results *3 - WWE's John Cena interfered and cost CM Punk the match. *4 - The winner of the last match had to face Deathstroke. *5 - Hellboy sent Darth Ryder to hell. *7 - Doomsday & Hush cashed in their tag team titles shot. *9 - Shockwave GM Lex Luthor told Captain America that he will face another opponent and that opponent was none other than Reaper X. *11 - Dr. Doom attack Spiderman with a lead pipe and try to injure him. But Hellboy came and help out Spiderman. *12 - Keith Austin joined with Kyle of commentary and make sure that no bullshit happens tonight. After the match, Reaper X booted Parallax out of the Experiment and his replacement was Red Skull. Then Parallax does the Green Lantern Corps. oath when Reaper X was laying waste to M. Shadows. A green light appeared and Parallax was turned back to Green Lantern. Then he took out both Reaper X and Red Skull. *13 - Keith told Shang Tsung that he is fired from RWA and thus gives him the Raging Stunner. *14 - Walter Scott beat 50 Cent in less than a minute. After the match, the UCA Locker Room and celebrate with Walter Scott for his historic win. *16 - XWE's Chris Evans interfered and laid out Reptile with a steel chair. Lucario made his decision to go after the XWE World Championship and after bowing to his master, Chris Evans made him his second-in-command. They celebrated in the ring and the fans throw trash to them. *17 - The match originally ended to a double count out. They fought everywhere and ended the match in a barn. After the match, Marvel told the fans that no one can stop him but the lights go out and the bat signal shown above the arena. He thought it was Batman coming back but it was Batman Beyond and hit a Zig Zag to Marvel. *18 - Bart Simpson know that on the next episode of Rampage, all the titles are on the line and he told the fans that he will defend the title whoever he faces. Also he told that he will defend his title at Unforgiven and whoever is his opponent, he says bring it on. Then Gangsta Shaun's theme song plays and Bart was in shock. The titantron shows that the Gangsta is coming to RWA and that gansta's name is Gangsta Shaun. He is coming and he is coming soon. After the promo on the titantron, Bart look pale as a ghost. *19 - The Experiment came to the ring and Keller try to take them all by himself but it was too much for him. Reaper X tells them that Keller is mine. He hits the Grim Reaper to Keller once again. Reaper X get the steel steps and about to hit the Grim Reaper on the steel steps to Keller. But Hellboy came out and took out the Experiment by himself. Reaper X got out of the ring and Hellboy is unbutton his his trenchcoat and unrevealed an RWA t-shirt. *22 - Reaper X cashed in his MITB shot. *23 - After the match, Deathstroke was on the catwalk after the match and got a sniper rifle with him. He does the cut throat taunt to Gaara and both men stare down to each other. Miscellaneous Facts *Hellboy sent Shang Tsung to hell in the back. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2011